Nektropos Castle
| instance = Group| aquest = | rquest = | pmin = 90 minutes| pmax = 3 days| uid = 113| }} Lore Referred to also as The House of Everling, Nektropos Castle sits isolated in the northeastern corner of Nektulos Forest. It is unclear who first built the castle, however it was most likely the dark elves. Some features of the structure share a similarity with Teir'Dal design, yet it doesn't possess exactly the same aesthetic as the other dark elf buildings found in Nektulos. Regardless, at some point in the past, Nektropos came under the ownership of the Everling Family. For generations, the Everlings amassed great wealth in the manufacture and discovery of toys and trinkets that they would then sell to the wealthiest citizens of Norrath. The Everling family reached its financial zenith under Vulrandis Everling, who was the Merchant Lord of Freeport. During one particularly long trinket-hunting expedition, Vularandis discovered his 'true commodity', the 'cursed curios'. These were evil trinkets that possessed dark and corrupting attributes. The most malign of these artifacts was The Idol of Mor'Tael, which became the most precious keepsake of the Everling Family. as the current 'Lord Everling', flanked on both sides by his daughters.]] The Everlings have always been led by the current patriarch of the respective generation, referred to as 'Lord Everling'. When the great, great grandson of Vulrandis, Rikantus, became Lord Everling he continued his family's legacy of searching for and selling cursed trinkets. However, this Lord Everling would take the Family on an even darker path. Believing all his sons to be dead, he converted his own daughters into golems, proven by golem-specific items dropping from their corpses. Furthermore, Rikantus made it the purpose of the Everling Laboratory to 'animate golems.' ''- (Source: The Precious Fairy Book) However Rikantus' malice didn't stop there. He began to construct his own personal undead army: "have sewn into their leaves of flesh what little of the charms I have left, not nearly enough for my entire army I shall craft. Their numbers shall swell as I lure more components into my clutches. I shall deconstruct them and make them anew. They will enter into the ranks of my patchwork soldiers." ''- (Source: The Charm of the Brotherhood)'' Yet Rikantus' most noteworthy exploit was his involvement in the creation of the dolls of Nyth. Being a true Everling businessman, when Rikantus was contracted by The Thexians to develop a weapon for them, he didn't hesitiate: "...with these entities I was able to control the actions of the dolls. These tall lanky beings formed from the husks of the vile ettins made great vessels for these entities. And along with the maggots and entrails that composed their insides I too could hide the twin snake...within the little ones." ''- (Source: The Dolls of Nyth, quest starter for The Secrets Within)'' At some point Rikantus left the castle and the title of Lord Everling was left abandoned. Recently, whispers around Nektulos Forest share that there could be a new Lord of Nektropos Castle. Peculiar patchwork golems and other undead beasts have been seen wandering the area surrounding the castle. Unfortunately for the few remaining innocent denizens of Nektulos, The Freeport Militia, local merchants and even the wildlife won't venture anywhere near the castle grounds. The evil contained in Nektropos is so unsettling that even the undead dragoons of Gul'Thex have placed a ward upon the walls of the castle. No unwelcome guest can enter, save for the bravest of adventurers. :For more information on Nektropos Castle and the House of Everling, complete the Nektropos Castle Timeline, read The Idol of Mor'Tael, and visit this ZAM article. Walkthrough Nektropos Castle is a confusing labyrinth of darkened corridors and secret passageways. As such, the adventurer should feel no shame in asking for help! There are no dropped-quests in Nektropos Castle so the mobs can be killed without any need to see if they dropped a chest. There are a few examined-quests, though, which can be found here. Below is a step-by-step guide to unlock the different levels of the dungeon. Good luck! First Level You zone in at the main courtyard, which has five different paths to take. All the paths, except for one, are connected by a long passageway that snakes along the perimeter of the first level. Stepping into the courtyard prompts the quest, Visions of Hatred. Accept it, take the eastern door and head towards The Chapel . Kill the four priestesses of Ullkorruuk to spawn the Inquisitor of Ulkorruuk. Kill the Inquisitor to spawn Alexa who tells you that you must find a hidden note in the Game Room. Before you head to the Game Room, leave The Chapel and turn right. Head down the passageway until you reach a mounted boar's head at . Examine the boar's head to remove it's marble black eye and initiate the quest, The Boar's Head. Now head towards the Guests Dining Room and inspect the mounted boar's head at to complete The Boar's Head, granting you permanent access to the barracks. Before going to the barracks, proceed to the Servants' Quarters at and slay Everling manservants until you find Guestroom key 01. Inspect it to complete Visions of Hatred, granting you permanent access to the balcony doors on the second level. Now go to the barracks, examine the locker-box at to initiate the quest, The Red Marble. With the red marble in hand, make your way back to the original mounted boar's head at , examine it, and complete The Red Marble, giving you permanent access to The Library. Now go to the Game Room at . Once in the Game Room, begin examining every possible object in the room. Eventually you will receive a hastily scrawled note. With the note in hand, head to the western wall sconce at , just outside the Game Room. Examine it, enter the hidden passageway, kill the enemies that attack you and head up the stairs to the second level. Second Level You enter the second level in Elise's Bedroom. Read the book on the dresser in this room to summon Elise Everling, needed later on. Walk up the stairs from the bedroom, exit northward onto the ramparts and you will be greeted again by Alexa around . She will offer the repeatable quest, The Everling Lockets, that requires you to collect six lockets from Lord Everling's children. Once accepted proceed in a clockwise fashion going from tower to tower. #Enter Sheila's Bedroom, examine the dresser at to summon Sheila Everling and kill her. #Continuing northward on the ramparts you have an option to go right. Take this path and kill Elise Everling at . #Backtrack and proceed in a clockwise fashion to Crysta's Bedroom at . Kill Crysta's handmaiden, move close to the bed to spawn several dolls of Nyth, kill them, and then inspect the bed. This must be done in this exact order or the required mobs won't spawn. #Still going clockwise, move eastward on the ramparts towards Melanie's Bedroom at . If the previous step was done correctly then both Crysta Everling and Melanie Everling will spawn. Kill them both. #Head southward towards Jenni's Bedroom at and slay Jenni Everling. #Lastly, continue southward towards Deirdre's Bedroom, go down to the basement floor, and kill Deirdre Everling at . Beware Archfiend Izzoroth, who will spawn in Deirdre's Bedroom when the first player enters it. He won't aggro immediately, but nonetheless move quickly down to the basement. Although an epic-boss, Archfiend Izzoroth can still be killed by a small group or soloed by a self-mentored player since he is static and has no ranged abilities. After killing Deirdre, Alexa will spawn again and tell you that you need another locket, found on Ollix Everling, at the bottom level of the castle. Proceed to Maltus' Bedroom at (northeast tower) and kill a decaying corpse to update The Everling Lockets. Afterwards, go to the nearby Quarters of Lord Everling at and inspect the book on the stand. This will summon Guard Captain Ga'vin - kill him. Now, right-click the stand to the right of the bookcase ans select 'use'. You must right-click as left-clicking causes the character to just inspect the stand. If done correctly, the bookcase will swing open revealing the entrance to the bottom level of the dungeon. Bottom Level Proceed down the steps, interact with the seemingly dead-end wall, and go speak with Alexa at . Then backtrack to a wall sconce at and examine it. This will unlock a secret room to your immediate south. Enter and interact with the scroll on the desk at , enabling you to interact with objects found on this level that lead to secret passages. Exit the secret room and use a wall-stone at . Go through and confront Alexa at . Upon her death, speak with Ollix Everling who after a short speech becomes attackable. Dispose of him and you will have all the required Everling lockets to unlock the door to Lord Everling's Secret Laboratory. To get there, pass the hidden door at , then the stone slab at , interact with the candelabra at to unlock the nearby stone slabs, and then proceed forward past the stone slabs and the wall at . Continue through the perilous hallway until you arrive at a door at . If every step has been done correctly then the door should open and congratulations: you now have access to every part of Nektropos Castle! POI Locations First Level *Western wall sconce to second level: *Eastern wall sconce to second level: *Barracks: *Game Room: *Kitchen: *Pantry area: *The Broken Stair: *The Servant's Quarters: *Forge area: *Stable area: *The Chapel: Second Level *Crysta's Bedroom: *Deirdre's Bedroom: *Elise's Bedroom: *Melanie's Bedroom: *Sheila's Bedroom: *Jenni's Bedroom: *Quarters of Lord Everling: Basement Level *Lord Everling's Secret Laboratory: Quests :See: Nektropos Castle Timeline Notes *Nektropos Castle is the parent instance for Nektropos Castle: The Return *Using Escape within Nektropos Castle will send you to the courtyard near Master Eldin Necrosis. *Adventurers Note: Top 5 things to do in Nektropos Castle while waiting for the MOBs/PH's to spawn: 1. Table Hopping in the Game Room 2. Octagon hopping in the Chapel 3. Hide from Billy behind the statue in the chapel. 4. Play Hide and Seek with your Group/Guild Members, turn off all maps first. 5. Figure out how to hop over the stable walls in the Stable (Yes, It Can Actually be Done!!)